Pluviae
by Noctturna
Summary: Afuera llovía torrencialmente, era tarde, ella debía irse, pero era imposible, mejor, porque no quería hacerlo, él le ofreció su habitación, y luego, su afecto. Oneshot. No contiene ni Lime ni Lemon.


**Nota:** Pluviae es una palabra latina que traducida al español significa lluvia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario Sasuke y Sakura ya estarían requetecontra casados, y con, por lo menos cuatro niños más uno en camino.

* * *

_**~ Pluviae ~  
**_

* * *

Se despertó a las 8, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, así que no necesitaba de un reloj. Abrió lentamente los párpados, la luz que se colaba por la ventana invadió sus ojos ónix, cuyas pupilas se encogieron por el abrupto contacto con el resplandor del sol.

Se levantó sutilmente apoyando sus pies descalzos contra el piso de madera, se calzó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para poner a calentar el agua para desayunar, una vez que terminó, se dispuso a ordenar y a limpiar un poco, ya que él de por sí no era desordenado, además al vivir solo y ser naturalmente pulcro, casi no ensuciaba.

Cuando finalizó, se dirigió hacia su habitación, deslizó las puertas de su placard y reunió la ropa limpia que necesitaba, al igual que unas toallas; luego, marchó hacia el lavabo, abrió la ducha, preparó todo y se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño, una vez que finalizó se cambió en su cuarto y en unos minutos ya estaba listo.

Miró la hora, seguramente ya llegarían. Al poco tiempo sintió que tocaban la puerta, por la forma en que lo hacían, supo que era ella, se dirigió hacia la entrada y al atender, se encontró con el idiota, Sakura y Kakashi; el primero a penas lo vio lo saludó:

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños dobe!-

Con su tono de voz tan característico, para después darle su regalo.

Kakashi lo saludo con un apretón de manos, y también le entregó su presente.

Y ella, mostrando una suave sonrisa que daba vida a sus labios, tenía las manos escondidas detrás de sí, con el claro objetivo de "ocultar" algo.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!...-

Dijo manteniendo su dócil sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura…-

Respondió al momento en que cerraba la puerta, tratando de no sonar tan frío.

- ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!, te traje esto… -

Le dijo amablemente la joven extendiéndole una caja, el Uchiha se la recibió y la abrió, dejando ver unos 6 Omosubis, que eran su comida preferida.

- Espero te gusten, los hice yo misma.-

Afirmó la pelirosa modestamente.

- Seguro que sí, gracias. –

Le agradeció el ojinegro, y guardó la caja en la heladera.

~ ~ • ~ ~

23 de Julio, día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, el primero que festejaba después de mucho tiempo. Hacía más de un año que había vuelto, y su vida había dado un giro positivo.

A la mayoría de sus cumpleaños no los había festejado; primero fue porque al haber perdido a su familia, muchas cosas comenzaron a carecer de sentido, entre ellas, el hecho de celebrar su cumpleaños, no había razón para festejarlo ni personas con quien hacerlo. Hasta que la vida quiso que se topara con Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, con ellos conmemoró su cumpleaños número trece, su vida había adquirido otro sentido y ya no estaba solo. Pero fue en misma esa edad en la que también comenzó su debacle, su cuerpo, mente y alma, volvieron a enfermarse de venganza, que reapareció mucho más intensa que antes; esto, lo hizo renunciar a todo aquel bello presente y futuro que se le presentaban ante sus ojos.

Su obsesión por su objetivo, lo llevó a dejar todo lo que no tuviese que ver con ello y que lo distrajera, así que; esas fechas que la mayoría de la gente consideraba especiales, para él eran indiferentes y asquerosamente mundanas. Le bastaba con saber que gozaba de buena salud y estado físico, requisitos infaltables si quería lograr su meta, que era la única razón por la que despertaba cada mañana.

~ ~ • ~ ~

Los tres habían venido para almorzar con el Uchiha, solo el antiguo equipo siete, en la tarde vendrían las demás personas.

Rieron, rememoraron, y volvieron a reír, sumando agradables momentos para evocar. Más tarde comenzó a llegar más gente, y el siempre tranquilo apartamento del Uchiha, ese día estaba colmado, las diversas voces invadían cada rincón formando un sonoro murmullo.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a irse, temprano, relativamente, ya que no pudieron permitirse quedarse más tiempo, pues al otro día debían trabajar.

Naruto y Kakashi fueron los últimos en irse, como era de esperarse. El Uzumaki se hubiese quedado si ya no tuviese la exigente, pero grata tarea de ser Hokague.

Excepto ella, ella fue la única que se quedó.

_En el cielo que te estaba tornando obscuro, había varias nubes._

Una vez que terminaron de despedirse y la puerta se cerró, el peliazul miró a la ojijade y le dijo:

- ¿Quieres un té? -

- De acuerdo. -

Le contestó con soltura.

Entonces, el Uchiha tomó la tetera y la llenó de agua para ponerla a hervir, sacó las tazas, cucharas, la caja con sobres de té, y el azúcar, que se encontraba solitaria en una esquina de la despensa, debido al poco o nulo consumo que él le daba.

Mientras Sakura agarró un trapo, lo humedeció y limpió la mesa ocupada habitualmente por el ojinegro, que había quedado un poco sucia, y buscó unos dos individuales para luego sentarse y aguardar a que el té estuviera listo.

La tetera silbó rompiendo con el silencio.

El comenzó a preparar la infusión para ambos como otras veces, así que ya sabía de qué hierbas le gustaba a ella el té, junto con 5 cucharadas de azúcar. Ella por su parte observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y por ínfimos segundos desviaba sus ojos hacia la nada, para que su mirada no fuese tan insistente.

Una vez que el peliazul terminó de preparar las infusiones, se sentó a la mesa con ambas tazas en las manos, y le acercó una a la chica.

-Gracias…-

Agradeció cálidamente, rodeando la taza con sus manos, dejando que el calor pasara a través de la cerámica hasta ellas, mientras que el humo creaba formas en el aire.

_El cielo se cubrió completamente por un manto gris de nubes que se mezcló con el negro de la noche._

- ¿Quieres decirme algo?-

Preguntó el Uchiha repentinamente, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Como Sakura imaginaba, tarde o temprano Sasuke le preguntaría porque se había quedado, siendo que había compartido casi todo el día con él.

- No es… algo que quiera decirte, sino que, quería tener la oportunidad de pasar un momento a solas contigo… disfruto de hacerlo, y , deseaba que fuese así para hoy, que es tu cumpleaños.-

La Haruno se expresó con el corazón precipitándose contra su pecho.

- Imaginé que así era… -

Exclamó Sasuke con tono impasible, dándole un primer sorbo al té.

_Finalmente, comienza a llover._

Ella sentía alivio por habérselo dicho, suspiro suavemente y se dispuso a disfrutar de su infusión. No esperaba otra respuesta por parte de él, y eso le alegraba, ya que a su manera, le había dicho que aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Conversaron, las tazas de té se vaciaron.

Entre charla y charla se hicieron la una de la noche.

_Los truenos y relámpagos hacen retumbar su furia en el cielo, iluminándolo en su obscuridad._

Ella se volteó a ver hacia la ventana, el miró de soslayo.

- Hace tiempo que no llovía…-

Comento Sakura casi en un murmullo.

El peliazul se levantó a abrir la ventana, dejando que la brisa trajera el olor a lluvia, que invadió todo el apartamento.

_Llueve y llueve, cada vez con más fuerza._

Sakura comenzó a sentir sueño de repente y bostezó cubriéndose la boca.

- Es bastante tarde… y con esta lluvia no podrás volver. –

Afirmó él mirando serenamente el panorama que le ofrecía la ventana abierta, y cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia la Haruno:

- Supongo que no hay opción, deberás dormir aquí.-

Una expresión de sorpresa se manifestó en el rostro de la chica, que luego bajo la mirada en una mueca de vergüenza.

- No quiero causarte molestias… -

Expresó ella volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos. Sintió que se había excedido, realmente el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, siempre era así cuando estaba con él. Antes había oído los sonidos de los truenos y relámpagos que anunciaban la lluvia, pero supuso que iba a ser una normal y no le dio importancia, porque claro, estaba hablando con él.

El ojinegro no prestó atención a la actitud avergonzada de Sakura, pues ya no quedaba de otra, lógicamente no iba a dejar que se fuera a su casa con la fuerte lluvia que había aquella noche azotado la aldea.

- Yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama de la habitación. –

La pelirosa no pensó en insistirle, pues tenía todas las de perder, había una lluvia torrencial allá afuera, lo razonable era que ella se quedara en el apartamento de él hasta que la tormenta cesara, pero si en ese momento iba a dormirse, regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

- Madre, padre, esta noche no iré a casa… espero no se preocupen. –

Pensó angustiada.

El chico se dispuso a levantar las tazas, las colocó en la mesada de la cocina, y antes de que comenzara a lavarlas, la chica lo interrumpió diciendo:

- Permíteme que yo lo haga Sasuke-kun. –

Él se lo permitió, y anunció:

- Entonces, iré a preparar las cosas. –

La ojijade asintió.

Así, el Uchiha se dirigió hacia su cuarto, busco alguna manta y una almohada para poder dormir más cómodo en el sillón, abrió el cajón en dónde se encontraban las remeras, sacó la que parecía más suelta, y la echó sobre la cama.

Se dirigió hacia el living, ella ya había terminado de lavar las tazas, y se encontraba afirmada sobre la mesada.

- Ya está todo listo, puedes ir.-

Le avisó el pelinegro en su tono habitual, señalando el pasillo, en donde se encontraba el cuarto, mientras que llevaba una almohada y una liviana frazada que sostenía rodeándolas con su brazo.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el pasillo, aunque al ser un apartamento para una persona, ella ya intuía en dónde podía quedar.

El chico afirmó la almohada en uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá al igual que la manta y se encaminó hacia el baño.

La joven pelirosa se dispuso a dirigirse a la habitación a paso lento, se sentía toda una invasora. Entró al pasillo, pasó el baño, llegó a la entrada del cuarto que quedaba casi enfrentado al baño, y tomando el picaporte, empujó lentamente la puerta que estaba entreabierta, lo que le permitió darle un primer vistazo al cuarto, el cual, por supuesto, estaba impecable, y era bastante amplio, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era la amplia cama, que era de dos plazas con varios cojines grandes. Una vez adentro, juntó la puerta y se adentró al cuarto, descubriendo que arriba del colchón había una remera perfectamente doblada, automáticamente supuso que era para que ella la usara como pijama, y un leve rubor le dio color a sus mejillas, pero, intuyó que mientras él no la viera así, no tendría por qué avergonzarse. Así que se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, colocando la ropa en un pequeño sillón que había en una esquina, eso sí, no se atrevió a quitarse el sostén, pues no podía evitar sentir aquella permanente sensación de pudor. Finalmente, se puso la remera que le quedaba bastante suelta y cubría la mitad de su muslo. Desde que la tela rozó su piel, un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que esa remera era usada por él. Luego deshizo lo justo y necesario el lado derecho de la cama por inercia, y se metió en ella.

Al instante, comenzó a percibir el aroma característico de él, impregnado en la almohada y en las sábanas. Lo sentía muy cerca, no solo literalmente, porque todo lo que había a su alrededor, el lugar, la cama, incluso la misma remera que cubría su cuerpo, pertenecían a él. Sintió una agradable sensación, y cerró los ojos para tratar de disfrutar de aquello, adormilada y embriagada con aquellas sensaciones que hacían nacer una confortable sonrisa en sus labios. Todo era tan loco y mágico a la vez…

~ ~ • ~ ~

El ojinegro estaba acostado, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados bajo su cabeza, sin poder dormir, observando como el agua de la lluvia se deslizaba por el vidrio de la ventana, mientras que la luz del alumbrado de la calle, hacía que los dibujos que el agua formaba en el cristal, se reflejaran en las paredes y objetos, incluso en el propio rostro del Uchiha.

Todo era demasiado extraño, pues había pasado casi todo el día con ella, y ahora se encontraba a unos metros, bajo el mismo techo, durmiendo en su propia cama.

No podía olvidarse del leve brillo que ella se comenzó a poner en los labios, en como al acomodar su cabello, éste se entrelazaba entre sus dedos, sus cautivantes perlas jades observándolo con atención, la forma en que decía su nombre, le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba…, le gustaba ella.

Poco a poco, en el contacto del día a día, en la amabilidad e infinita paciencia de la chica, en como lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, a pesar de que éste sabía muy bien que no lo merecía; porque incluso si se había arrepentido por los errores que había cometido, sabía que no era suficiente, sentía la martirizante necesidad de pedir perdón, que era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero ella le demostró que no, que no era necesario, que solo con estar ahí de vuelta, junto a ella, lo demás ya no interesaba. Sabía que al volver, las cosas no serían fáciles, más que por lo demás, por él mismo, por los demonios interiores que lo atormentaban. Pero ella, ella supo cómo curarlo, no solo externamente, si no interiormente: con un incontenible abrazo desbordado de amor y alegría, con sus sonrisas, con sus palabras cargadas de afecto, con sus miradas, con su sola compañía. Estas cosas hicieron que dentro de él, volvieran a surgir aquellos sentimientos que tuvo alguna vez, y que reprimió, dejándolos apartados en lo más profundo de su maltrecho corazón, porque en su vida desde ese entonces, ya no habría lugar para esos sentimientos, ni para nadie más que él mismo y su venganza.

Sabía que la pelirosa seguía enamorada de él, no podía ocultarlo. Lo quiso desde que lo vio por primera vez como el genio y guapo chico de la clase, y lo amó sabiendo que había caído en los más bajo del abismo, allá en donde reinaba la miseria.

Así que, ella disfrutaba de la compañía de él, y él de la de ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerle saber que él sentía lo mismo?, ¿por qué negarse a vivir aquel sentimiento, a ella?, ¿qué razón había ahora para evitar sentir y disfrutar de aquellas cosas?. Si no era en ese momento, el mismo en el que casualmente, aún era su cumpleaños, tal vez no iba a serlo nunca, porque el destino, o quién sabe si ellos dos, inconscientemente, deseándolo en lo más profundo de su ser, ignorando la hora y la lluvia, habían creado una situación así.

Estaba decidido, esa noche le haría saber sobre sus sentimientos.

Se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación, sin saber realmente que haría una vez estando allí, dejando guiar sus pasos por el impulso y no por la razón. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, y en unos segundos ya se encontraba en la puerta, la cual no estaba completamente cerrada, si no a unos centímetros del marco. La abrió lentamente desde el picaporte, haciendo que al moverse lanzara unos pocos rechinidos.

Ya estaba adentro, lo primero que hizo fue divisarla a ella, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sin dejar de contemplar a la chica que dormía apaciblemente en su cama, la cual juraría, tenía una leve sonrisa.

Se acercó a ella a paso lento, tratando de no hacer ruido, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, se arrodilló frente a la joven, que dormía boca abajo, con el rostro mirando justo hacia él, quien podía oír su pausada respiración. Pero entonces, al percibir su cercana presencia, la joven abrió repentinamente los ojos, que luego volvió a entrecerrar al ver que era él, y preguntó en un susurro:

- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke- kun? –

Este no respondió, sino que se limitó a posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara al instante, y se sorprendiera por aquella inesperada acción. Sin embargo, no hizo ni dijo nada, porque no quería interrumpir aquel agradable momento, solo era capaz de preguntarse qué vendría después.

El Uchiha dejó de mirarla fijamente, y posó sus perlas negras hacia los labios de aquella chica que tenía en frente, los cuales lucían aquel delicado labial rosado, por fin estaban recibiendo esa tan aclamada atención.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, las intenciones del muchacho eran evidentes, aquellos ojos se estaban adueñando de su boca sin siquiera haberla probado, todavía, y ella lo deseaba con impaciencia.

Paró de dejarse hipnotizar por los labios de aquella joven, y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella, arqueando su cuello para que su cabeza tomara una posición horizontal, igual a la de la chica. Sus respiraciones se encontraron, el corazón de la ojijade se aceleró. Más cerca, mucho más cerca, ella cerró los ojos, él los seguía teniendo abiertos; tres, dos, un centímetro,

y la besó.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento.

_Mientras tanto, afuera la lluvia parecía no querer no cesar._

Luego de unos segundos, cuando ambos se acostumbraron al contacto del otro, el ojinegro se separó de los labios de ella y sus miradas se toparon nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no encontraban palabra alguna, y la realidad era, que tampoco hacía falta decir nada, porque sus gestos y sus miradas, simplemente lo decían todo.

Entonces, siendo ella esta vez la que quería tomar la iniciativa, tomó una de las mejillas del muchacho, quien se subió a la cama, sin dejar de mirarla, quedando enfrentado a ella y flexionando sus piernas para no aplastarla. La pelirosa, sin dejar de observarlo, y conservando su mano en el rostro del joven Uchiha, posó delicadamente la otra que tenía libre para así tener la cara de él entre sus manos, y arqueando su rostro, cerró los ojos para volver, lentamente, a juntar sus labios. Sus bocas se encontraron y sus labios se movían en un exquisito ritmo lento. Sasuke era capaz de saborear la esencia del brillo que a ella le gusta usar, solo por él.

¿Podía esto llegar a ser tan perfecto?, en ellos había anhelo, una necesidad desbordante de demostrarse lo que sentían, sin temor a nada ni a nadie, de tener algo del otro, de estar seguro de que el otro buscaba y sentía lo mismo, de regalarse a ambos aquel merecido instante en el que solo existían ellos dos en todo el maldito Mundo. Realmente, lo era, aquel momento era perfecto, con sus imperfecciones, igual como ella lo veía a él, igual que él la veía a ella, igual que ambos.

Sus labios se separaron a una distancia casi imperceptible para volver a fusionarse al mismo tiempo, como si les hiciera daño desconectarse uno del otro.

Ella hundió sus dedos en el revuelto pelo azul petróleo, él se adueñó de su pequeño rostro.

Ambos rogaban que aquellos instantes que parecían largos minutos, jamás terminaran.

Sus bocas por fin se separaron, él volvió a darle un beso fugaz y se acostó al lado de ella, se cubrió un poco con las sábanas, y una vez que se acomodó, la miró como tantas otras veces, en los ojos de ella se reflejaba la felicidad y en los ojos obscuros de él, brillaba la ternura. Entonces, el joven Uchiha prosiguió a darle un beso en la frente, tal y como ella lo había imaginado una vez, en una de sus hilarantes fantasías, que ahora, era una realidad. La ojijade prosiguió a devolverle ese gesto de cariño besando uno de sus pómulos, para luego sonreírle, él también lo hizo y volvieron a encontrar sus labios, a encontrarse a ellos mismos, con besos suaves, envueltos en una atmósfera de amor.

Perdiéndose entre sutiles besos y caricias, se fueron adormeciendo, y sin querer separase uno del otro, quedaron abrazados.

~ • ~

_La lluvia había cesado, y las nubes ido, dejado ver a la ostentosa luna menguante, que daba luz a aquella noche, y era la única testigo del surgimiento de ese amor._

.

.

.

* * *

**Por fin, por fin, ¡por fin me anime a subir mi primera historia!, así que es una mezcla de emoción y curiosidad, por saber que les pareció. ;)**

**Es lo mejor que he hecho a pocos días de empezar el nuevo año, así que, ¡Feliz 2014 queridos lectores!, gracias por haber elegido mi historia.**


End file.
